


the edge of tomorrow

by BackstrokeForGays



Category: the not finished but has to save work here because it's not secure elsewhere fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, I really can't save this elsewhere, M/M, Multi, as u can tell by the fandom, burned or smth, here, not suitable for being read, smh, so don't blame me if ur eyes get like, so like, unfinished work but like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 16:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17429048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackstrokeForGays/pseuds/BackstrokeForGays
Summary: god is a woman lmao





	1. cast

**DAREON:** An eighteen-year-old transfer. Joined the army to try and find a place of belonging. Feisty and quick to snap, although too naive by half. Too empathetic for the army. Might be in love with October? 

 **OCTOBER (NIKOLAVENA):** A twenty-one-year-old soldier. Good at what she does, which is drinking and kicking ass. First in her class and in the entire army. No one's _really_ sure who she is or how she came to be. Stoic and stern. 

 **YULIA:** An eighteen-year-old initiate. Grew up surrounded by the army. Dareon's best friend. First impression is that she is meek and shy, although is much colder and unsympathetic than her louder friends.

 **AMARIS:** A twenty-two-year-old soldier. Trained with October and now trains the new soldiers. Talks a lot, but every word has a purpose. Lusts for Dareon.

 **CATTELYA:** God is a woman and her name is Cattleya. Just kidding, she's only the leader of the church responsible for most of the destruction in the world. Fears what she doesn't know. Fears October.

 **AINSLEY:** Another soldier. Dislikes Dareon. In love with October, probably, who knows. Fight first, talk later, relies heavily on instincts. Talks louder than any of the initiates, a bit of a bully. 

 **WARREN:** A horrible flirt. Probably related to Amaris because they both lust for Dareon and disguise it with bullying him. Unlike October, however, his intentions are bad to the core. Extremely jealous of October.

 **NATHAN:** October's paramour. Owned by the church but runs away to be with October on multiple occasions. Despite always being caught, always runs back. His wide-eyed innocence is valued by the church. 

 **JONAH:** Tells Dareon some things he really shouldn't be saying. Believes in the fact that God is alive, unlike what the church is saying. One of Dareon's family's closest friends, but for what reason?

 **COHAN:** Dareon's father, long dead. Was searching the solar system for something before his unfortunate accident. What was that thing? Was he searching in the wrong place all along? Was it right in front of him?

 **KAI:** Dareon's brother, also dead alongside his father. The fire that killed them seems to be more than mere circumstance; also searching for something that no one else can see, seemingly.


	2. story outline

In the year 2200, the remnants of humanity are confined to the city of Chicago, which has a wall surrounding it. No one knows what's outside it. Humanity is separated into five different factions based on their dominant personality traits. Beatrice, a sixteen year old girl from Abnegation, the quietest and most selfless faction is about to choose which faction she wants to be in for the rest of her life. While she loves her parents and enjoys the life she has, she can't help but think that she is discontent with the quiet of her normal life. She also feels that she isn't selfless enough to fit in with the rest of her family.

Eventually, she and her cousin, Caleb, are taken to take the test that will determine the faction they most fit in with, although they can choose another faction at the choosing ceremony. Beatrice takes the test and her results are inconclusive, meaning she doesn't belong to either of the factions. The person giving her the test warns her never to talk about her results in front of anyone, and deletes them, manually logging her test results as abnegation, the faction she was born in. She returns home and tries to decide which faction she is meant for, and is stuck between staying home and being with her mother and father and brother, along with staying with the normal routine of her life, but risk giving up her potential to fit in, or joining Dauntless, the most reckless and harsh faction, that values courage above all else. That night, she finds herself unable to sleep.

The next morning, her parents ask her if she is ready, and she lies, saying that she is. In reality, she is torn between picking the life she has always known or pushing herself to do something else. She tells herself that at the choosing ceremony, she will either be selfless, and choose her faction, or brave, and change factions, and in the end, that choice will decide who she really is. At the choosing ceremony, she keeps getting more and more nervous, and watches as her cousin, the most selfless person she's ever known, picks erudite, and leaves their faction. She tells herself that she must be the child who stays, and that she must do this for her parents, because she loves them. However, she thinks about the life she has always known, along with the potential for being more, and decides to leave her faction, saying, 'I am selfish, I am brave'. She joins Dauntless and refuses to meet her brother's eyes as she leaves the room with the rest of the transfers, forcing herself not to cry, saying that if she cries, she will never forgive herself.

Eventually, the feelings are lost to the adrenaline as she joins the rest of the Dauntless initiates in sprinting up the stairs to the roof, where they will climb the highway and board the train; she realizes how different and chaotic it is compared to the quiet and harmonized life she has always known, and realizes that it isn't such a bad change in the end. Everyone else is very loud and chaotic, and Beatrice feels out of place, all of a sudden, as she doesn't know how to be free after years of her life spent repressing herself. Everyone effortlessly climbs onto the highway, and Beatrice, after hesitating, climbs the highway, watching as the train barrels towards them.

The rest of the initiates climb on while the train is still moving, and Beatrice is about to as well before she looks back at the roof she just left, and sees her brother, staring at her, more hurt than shocked. This leads Beatrice to have to rush to catch the train, and as she gets up onto the train, helped by another transfer girl, she continues to think about her brother and the look of hurt on his face as he watches her leave. 

The other girl introduces herself as (        ), and says that she's a transfer from Candor. Beatrice sits down on the floor of the train, and kind of just sits there and broods in her depression, feeling like a disappointment. She thinks about the life she just left behind, thinking about her cousin, who picked Erudite. She wonders if, when her brother goes to clean their rooms out later tonight, if he will find the traces of Erudite in his room, with books cramming every available hidden space. She thinks about how, tonight, it is her turn to make dinner, and if he will take her place. She thinks about his drinking problem, and almost wishes she could turn back.

Half an hour later, she arrives 


End file.
